


Do We Have To?

by dragonwings948



Series: Fictober 2020 [23]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Adventure, Fictober 2020, Friendship, Fun, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27153454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonwings948/pseuds/dragonwings948
Summary: The Doctor's fam trusts her, but jumping down a bottomless pit is stretching it a bit.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor & Yasmin Khan & Graham O'Brien & Ryan Sinclair
Series: Fictober 2020 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947748
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	Do We Have To?

The pit seemed bottomless. The sheer stone walls plunged into complete darkness only a few feet from the top. Beyond that, who could tell?

“Do we have to?” Ryan asked, eyeing the pit dubiously.

“Yep.” The Doctor’s eyes were lit up with a familiar gleam as she gazed at the pit. She took in the concerned expressions around her and then flashed an apologetic smile. “Sorry.”

Yaz hadn’t dared to step near the edge yet. “And you’re _sure_ this is safe?”

“Of course I’m sure! We used to jump down these things for fun when I was a kid. Gravity decreases the lower you get, so it’s a soft landing. Don’t try it at home, though; it’s not safe on Earth.”

Graham glanced over his shoulder at the village they’d just left. “Any chance I could stay behind?”

“Not this time.” The Doctor straightened and spread her arms. “Come on, you three! It’ll only last for a few seconds. I’ll go first.” She paced back, then took a running start before she leapt straight into the pit and yelled “geronimo!” as she disappeared.

“So,” Ryan said as her yell died away “who’s next?”


End file.
